Rebuilding the Bonds
by xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx
Summary: Bonds are what tie us to people, bonds of friendship, love and family. 24/Chuck crossover...Chuck/Sarah, Jack/Renee...
1. Chapter 1

**Rebuilding the Bonds.**

Summary: Bonds are what tie us to people, bonds of friendship, love and family. 24/Chuck crossover...Chuck/Sarah, Jack/Renee...

**Set after the season 3 finale of Chuck and sometime around two years after 24 season 8, Renee starts working for CTU again assuming that she wasn't killed in 8.17, so a season/day 9 possibility.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or Chuck, I'm just a fan!**

**Chapter 1.**

It's one of the worst feelings...waking up from unconsciousness. You have no idea where you are, what happened, or what day it is. The heat was the first clue. It was sweltering hot wherever they were; the room was plain with a simple single bed bolted to the floor, no fan. Of course there wouldn't be any type of comfort for the prisoner, no windows, just a thick door that was impenetrable. The most frustrating thing was that she couldn't remember how the hell she'd ended up in this position. Something had distracted her on a mission leading to her and Chuck's capture and the drugs they'd been given had successfully wiped out her memory of what had happened. All Sarah Walker knew was that she was screwed. Worst off she was even more screwed if Ellie found out, because it had take months of pining after the spy life for her to finally accept that Chuck needed this in his life. They had been following a lead to do with Chuck's mother, a connection to an arms dealer in Mexico who was once part of an elusive Fornax Group. Yes. It was official. They were screwed.

"What happened?" A voice mumbled to the right of her and she turned to see Chuck sitting up, looking around groggily. She'd been previously sat for the last hour she'd been awake with his head in her lap, carefully running her hands through his hair before she'd began pacing and worrying.

"We've been captured." Sarah muttered, still looking around for anything that could be used to escape.

"Well that's not good." Chuck muttered, sitting up and rubbing his sore head.

"No shit Sherlock." Sarah muttered slightly angrily, angry at herself for being in this situation, even angrier at herself for letting Chuck be in this situation. "Can you flash on the door? Try and break it?"

"No." Chuck shook his head helplessly, "How did we get captured?"

"I don't know, all I remember is watching the meeting and waiting for the weapon to be sighted then it all goes black." Sarah began looking around for any type of camera's. "I'm guessing Mexico by this heat."

"Why didn't I flash?" Chuck asked himself more than Sarah.

"As soon as they saw us they tranquilised us straight away I'm presuming." Sarah muttered, freezing as she heard the scraping of the lock...

... ... ... ...

A small bead of sweat ran from down his forehead and off his nose as he crouched in the cover of some bushes, watching the complex carefully. Today was a particularly scorching day, the sun was at its highest point on the medium sized complex in northern Mexico that served as the base for an organisation that bought and sold high class weapons to terrorists and other high paying bidders. He'd been there for six months, and today's temperatures were defiantly the worst he'd been in. He saw two people walking towards the building and recognised them instantly. The well built man simply gave off the presence of being in charge, his name was Raul Valdez and he ran the whole operation. He had no sense of humanity left within him anymore and cared for no one. He was possibly one of the most dangerous men in the world as he possessed a weapon that would devastate the chosen target. Jack Bauer's attention was drawn to the woman to the right of him, she was beautiful and walked with a sense of grace and danger that was almost like a mountain lion, one wrong move and you'd be dead. She was the reason he was here, in temperatures above 40 degrees Celsius, because he trusted no other agent to do everything they could to protect her. The text he had gotten scared him. It was clear, she needed to get out. She'd give him the signal and he'd move in. He felt guilty, he'd promised his family that he was done with this life. He'd promised his family that thousands of times, but when she'd gotten the job at the new CTU/LA that she couldn't turn down he'd been anxious, this assignment was the most dangerous she'd gotten so far, and he trusted no one else. After all, who would be trustworthy with Jack Bauer's heart.

... ... ... ...

Renee Walker knew as soon as she entered the room her cover would be almost certainly be blown. Why did Sarah have to show up? She was supposed to be undercover in Burbank playing happy family's while guarding someone, not be staking out a weapons hand off. Raul unlocked the door and they walked in.

"No." Sarah breathed as soon as she saw the redhead, flashes of the mission coming back, the jolt of familiarity and shock as she recognised one of the people buying the weapon, the sense of betrayal and then the sting of a dart in her neck, "What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked loudly, looking from Renee to Raul, jumping to her feet and glaring at them with betrayal and fury in her blue orbs.

"Walker, you have a minute to explain before I shoot you all in the head." Raul muttered with a bored tone in his voice and both Renee and Sarah opened their mouths.

"There's been a complication sir." Renee muttered, looking over at the blonde with annoyance in her eyes.

"What type of 'complication'?" Raul seethed.

"That's my sister." Renee admitted turning to face Raul.

"Your sister is a government agent?" He asked, processing the information quickly.

"Every family has a black sheep." Renee's eyes darkened, "I don't need to remind you of yours."

In one swift movement the gun had moved from Sarah and Chuck to Renee, pointing straight between the eyes, "Shoot her." He ordered, "Shoot her, or I'll shoot you."

"What?" Renee paled; she knew this was a possibility, a strong one, "You want me to shoot my own sister?"

"I shot my own brother." Raul shrugged, "Now hurry up, we don't have a lot of time."

"Go on Renee, shoot me if you're working for these people, you're a traitor!" Sarah yelled, "How could you do this? Betray your country!"

"Shut up!" Renee yelled back, pulling her gun out and pointing it at Sarah, "You were always so naive, believing whatever anyone told you. Grow up and look at the world around you Sarah!"

"At least I'll die with honour." Sarah shot back.

"There's no such thing as dying with honour, once you're dead your dead, there's nothing brave or poetic about that." Renee's eyes darkened, counting down in her head.

"Get on with it Walker." Raul hissed.

"My pleasure." Renee muttered turning her gun just as an explosion racked the north end of the complex, causing Raul to let his weapon drop in confusion. Renee took the opportunity to shoot him in the arm and thigh.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked, watching Raul fall to the ground and Renee pick the gun up and toss it to Sarah.

"How far are your agents?" Renee asked.

"Five minutes out." Sarah told her, looking around confused.

"I need you to take him and get to the south exit, there should be a black SUV there with a man driving, tell him you're Sarah Walker, CIA and that Renee's right behind you. You'll have five minutes before this place blows up completely. You have to get Raul to the US for questioning." Renee told them, quickly unlocking the handcuffs.

"What about you?" Sarah asked, picking up the gun.

"Litar du på mig?" Renee asked, and Chuck recognised Swedish.

Sarah nodded but didn't reply as she picked up the gun Raul had used.

"Then go, get the hell out of here, I'll be right behind."

Sarah and Chuck lifted the complaining Raul up and moved as fast as they could out the room, Sarah watched as Renee started sprinting in the opposite direction, taking out a few guards as she went. Sarah and Chuck headed towards the south exit looking, moving in the shadows so the guards that weren't so preoccupied with the explosions wouldn't see them. She saw a black SUV speed up and stop before a man jumped out and disabled the two guards at the gate.

"Who are you?" He ran up to them, his gun pointing at them while curiosity filled his gaze as he looked at Sarah.

"I'm Agent Sarah Walker, I'm with the CIA. Renee said she'd be right behind us." Sarah told him, "We've got Raul."

"Put him in the boot and tie him up. Do you have backup?" He asked.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute." Sarah told him.

"There's a small clearing a mile south west of here, take Raul and the car and tell your people to meet you there. I have to get Renee." He told them.

"Let me help!" Sarah insisted, "She's my sister."

"Which is why if anything happens to you, she'll kill me." He said, "Now go."

"Please, get her out of there safely." Sarah begged the man as she started up the car. 

"Get Raul to your people." Jack told them, moving away from the SUV and sprinting into the complex.

"Renee!" Jack yelled as another explosion demolished another part of the building and he had to shield his face from the heat and debris coming off the explosion.

"Jack." He saw a two figures running towards him through the smoke, the second was a child and he knew instantly why she'd gone back.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at the young boy who was clinging onto Renee, terrified.

"We have a minute to get out of here before it all goes up." Renee told him, moving towards the closest exit.

Jack lifted the boy onto his back and set off at a sprint Renee following him closely as they moved as quickly as they could away from the building. When the main explosion happened the force of it knocked them off their feet, throwing them forwards and causing them to land in the sand.

"You ok?" Renee asked Jack.

"I'm fine, you?" Jack asked, sitting up and getting to his feet, offering Renee a hand and then picking the boy up again.

"Yeah." She nodded, turning to the boy, "You ok Adam?" She asked, watching him nod his head slightly, fear and confusion playing on the boy's face, "Everything's ok, I promise you."

"I told the agents we'd meet them in the clearing a mile from here. What's your sister doing here?" Jack asked as they set off towards the clearing.

"I don't know, she was at the meeting last night, staking it out. It's the reason it all went south, they refused to sell and got out of there as quickly as possible." Renee muttered, "The deal was dead."

"So the weapon is still out there? Raul's people don't have it and we have no idea who the buyer was!" Jack asked, swearing loudly as Renee nodded her head.

"We need to figure out how bad this has all gone; I might be able to still salvage my cover." Renee pointed out as they set off at a quick jog towards the clearing.

As they reached it they saw two other black SUV's and a number of agents talking to Sarah and Chuck, all of whom turned to face them while Sarah rose her gun, hurt evident across her pretty face as she stared into the familiar eyes of both her sister and the eyes that had once belonged to her mother.

"What the hell is going on Renee?" She asked...

**So just an idea...**

**What does everybody think?  
Is anybody actually reading this?**

**I have no idea how many people watch both 24 and Chuck...  
Any who, that's the first chapter, I'll update if anybody wants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So anyone still there? **

**I'll start writing the next chap if I get some reviews!**

**A little 24 make up, as Renee was not killed by the sniper Jack did not go on his little vengeance mission. The President actually did the right thing straight away once she found out about the Russians. Jack did however get to the bottom of it with much more...friendlier means and Logan was arrested as was all the co-conspirators. **

**Chapter 2.**

"I'm undercover for CTU-LA, you can check everything with my boss in two minutes." Renee said quickly, holding her hands up, "We received information that Raul Valdez had a weapon that could devastate the world and was looking to sell it. I've been undercover for six months and the deal was last night. However, when you two showed up everybody spooked and now the weapons gone."

"Whoops?" Chuck provided weakly, looking apologetically at the red headed agent that was apparently Sarah's sister. There wasn't much of a physical similarity, the red head was shorter and slimmer, her hair darker and freckles littering across her cheeks and nose. Her eyes were more gray, even border lining a green tint while Sarah's sparkled blue. But there was something, something in the way they were that screamed of familiarity.

"You're CTU?" Sarah asked, still looking at Renee carefully.

"I know I've given you every reason to not trust me and it wouldn't be a grand stretch of the imagination to think I'd been turned but I haven't. I'm CTU Sarah." Renee said quietly, taking out her gun and handing it to Sarah as a sign of faith.

"Now that that's dealt with, what the hell do we do now?" Casey grunted, looking around the group with a slightly annoyed expression.

"We need to take Raul back to CTU, you're going to have to come with us as well." Jack told them.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked.

"I'm Jack Bauer." He said in his signature voice.

Casey seemed to stand straighter at the mention of Jack Bauer, an army and inter-agency legend. Sarah nodded her head and watched as Chuck obviously flashed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Casey shook Jack's hand, "Colonel John Casey, NSA."

Jack nodded and shook his hand, "So what is the CIA and NSA doing out here?"

"Raul Valdez was once part of a group, The Fornax Group, who we're currently looking into, problem is they're air tight and this was the only lead." Sarah told them.

"Well, we'll go back to CTU and talk further there." Renee told them, "I'm sure we can help."

"Great." Chuck said to break the imaginary tension.

... ... ... ...

"I'm sorry I was angry at you earlier." Sarah said through the headset once they were in the helicopter, flying back to the CTU base, she turned in her seat to face Chuck, an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Chuck shrugged, taking Sarah's hand reassuringly, "How come you've never mentioned you had a sister before? Barring the sun story."

"It's a long story, we had an argument before I was sent here and we haven't spoken since then, until now obviously."

"You OK?" Chuck asked her, squeezing her hand gently for comfort.

"Yeah, it's actually good to see her looking so...driven and just...good." Sarah said, leaning against Chuck and resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Renee looked behind her in the chopper at Sarah and Chuck, they were obviously in love. She was truly happy to see that her sister had somebody. She looked to the left to her somebody, who was currently entertaining Adam by pointing out all the different things they flew past. Adam was the five year old son of Raul's late brother. Carlos Valdez had heard what his brother was planning and gotten in touch with CTU, this wasn't just guns, this was something much more and he wasn't willing to be part of it. It was he who'd helped Renee get involved with them. When his cover was blown he'd also asked Renee to take care of his son and get him to his aunt in South California. Jack saw Renee watching him and turned, smiling at her before leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Hey." Renee said quietly and softly, "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime Walker." He grinned back.

"Wow, they really are sisters." Casey grunted from the back, watching as each of the Walker girls mixed their private and professional lives.

... ... ... ...

CTU-LA was almost a carbon copy of CTU-NY, hi-tech, shiny, full of glass and state of the art. The Special Agent in Charge was waiting for them as they got off the chopper. Mark Peters was a good agent, he had been one of the best and it was why he was head of this division. He also knew talent, could spot good agents anywhere, which is why he'd practically begged Renee Walker to be his Director of Field operations. Granted she was in hospital with a bullet wound in her chest at the time but that hadn't stopped him. He'd also convinced Chloe O'Brian to be his Analyst and Internet Protocol Manager and hired her husband to work alongside her as a sort of bribe after division had found a more permanent head for CTU-NY. That had defiantly been an interesting and entertaining choice. Cole Ortiz was his Chief of Staff after he'd left CTU-NY after everything that had happened with his fiancé. With the addition of Jack Bauer on every dangerous mission he sent Walker on, Mark Peters was confident he had one of the best teams out there. Second to only one other, an undercover joint operation of the CIA and NSA that was stationed out here somewhere with mysterious members.

"Mark Peters, Special Agent in Charge." He smiled, shaking Sarah, Chuck and Casey's hands.

"Colonel John Casey, NSA." John grunted.

"Special Agent Sarah Walker, CIA." Sarah shook his hand.

"Special Agent Charles Carmichael, CIA." Chuck grinned, he loved introducing his Carmichael persona.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mark smiled, "If you'd like to follow me to a conference room we have all our department heads waiting where we can debrief and set up a new course of action. Also, there's General Beckman of the NSA on screen."

"Excellent." Sarah muttered, Beckman would not be happy in the way that things had turned around.

They followed the man into a glass conference room, everything was glass after all and automatic blinds made it more private. Sure enough General Beckman was waiting for them on the screen, an unhappy expression on her face, along with two other people in the main room.

"Colonel Casey brought me up to speed during the mission." She told them curtly, the disapproving look never leaving her eye, "I here you have Raul in custody?"

"Correct." Sarah answered, nodding at the same time.

"Very well. You will help CTU in whatever they are doing in an attempt to fix whatever you managed to screw up and once they have done you will find out what he knows of the Fornax group." The General told them before signing off.

"Always so chatty and complimentary." Chuck muttered, causing Sarah to smile.

The younger man stood up and walked over to them, "Cole Ortiz, Chief of Staff." He shook their hands before sitting back down.

"Chloe O'Brian." The woman also stood up and took their hand quickly.

"Sarah Walker." Sarah smiled.

"Charles Carmichael." Chuck grinned.

"John Casey." Casey grunted as they all took their places around the table.

"Sarah Walker? CIA?" Cole asked curiously, "As in Sarah Anderson?"

"Sarah Anderson was one of my covers, how do you...?" She asked, looking at Cole curiously.

"When I moved from the army to CTU I underwent basic agent training at Quantico, your story is a very popular one and the teachers all loved you." Cole grinned.

"Oh." Sarah seemed shocked at this idea, "Cool...?" She shrugged slightly.

"Alright Cole, enough." Mark smiled at his agent and rolled his eyes, "How do you plan to proceed?" he asked Renee.

"Question the target for the location of the weapon, if that, which I'm sure it will be, is a bust then we'll have to start cross referencing his known contacts with any recent phone calls or contact of any kind." Renee suggested.

"I'll get my team right on it." Chloe nodded, standing up and leaving the room.

"I'll go down to medical and see if Valdez is up for questioning. Do you want me to check up on Adam at the same time for you?" Cole asked Renee.

"I'll go down there in a few minutes." Renee smiled thanks at Cole as he left.

"I'll give you a few minutes. Interrogation in ten minutes though." Mark told them before leaving.

"Depending on how everything goes, would the two of you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Chuck asked them as soon as everybody had left.

"Err, Sarah?" Renee looked at Sarah, checking she was ok with this.

"It would be nice to catch up." Sarah nodded, "Echo Park, Burbank, apartment 1838"

"Great, now let's finish this mission so we can actually do that." Renee smiled and led them out the room, down some corridors and to the interrogation sector of the building.

"What's the plan?" Cole asked as they reached him, looking at the monitors which showed Raul sitting in the interrogation room, looking around looking rather smugly, his arm in a sling from where Renee had shot him.

"We could send Jack in?" Renee suggested, "You still have the old Bauer scare, shout a little."

"I'm guessing CTU is against the use of torture?" Casey said grimly.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "I wouldn't mind that, after all he did hit you." Jack practically growled the last part and Chuck took a step behind Sarah cautiously, as if he was afraid Jack would turn around and suddenly attack him.

"Alright then." Cole nodded, smiling at the tall CIA agent shielding himself with his partner. They watching as Jack walked over to the interrogation room.

... ... ... ...

"I take it you know you I am?" Jack asked Raul, who nodded curtly, a small smile on his face.

"You're Jack Bauer." He laughed.

Jack covered the distance between them in second, his fist lashed through the air like a cobra's tongue, striking out against the man's face with a resounding crack, "Next time you touch Renee I won't be so kind." Jack hissed into his ear, "You know the drill, you do this the easy way or the painful way."

"CTU won't torture me." Raul laughed.

"Is that so? Because I'm not CTU." Jack reminded him, a glint in his eye, "I could easily have them let you walk out of here and before you know it you're locking in some unimaginable hell hole. I'm pretty sure you'd talk." Jack smiled, "I know the ones who don't talk, and you're not them . Maybe at first you'll keep your mouth shut but soon enough you'll crack. Everybody talks."

"Time is not a luxury you have Mr Bauer." Raul told him, his eyes narrowing at Jack, "You know that I don't have the weapon so whoever does have it, is out there." He smiled at Jack, slightly manic.

"Tell me who has the weapon and I'm sure we can work out some sort of deal." Jack told him reluctantly. Looking up at the monitors he gave them a small nod and Renee picked up the phone, dialling a familiar number.

"Renee Walker." Renee said, waiting to be patched through.

"What is it Agent Walker?" The President of the United States asked.

"We have Raul Valdez in custody; we believe he has information on a weapon that could potentially devastate its target. The preliminary designs we're getting suggest it's some sort of nuclear bomb, we're thinking a suitcase nuke, but modified in a way to make the contamination zone much larger."

"You want immunity for him?" The President asked.

"Yes Mam." Renee muttered unpleasantly, "With all due respect, I just spent the last six months undercover with him and he is not going to talk willingly."

"I'll have it sent over right away." She told them.

"Thank you, Madame President." Renee nodded, hanging up the phone, "We've got immunity." She said through his earpiece.

"You better start telling me everything you know." Jack growled.

"The weapon is a suitcase nuke, however it was modified to be much more powerful with a larger contaminating area." Raul told them casually.

"Where is it?" Jack asked in a no nonsense voice.

"LA." Raul grinned coyly.

Jack looked up at Renee through the monitor, fear in his eyes. Chuck turned to look at Sarah with the same look, "I need to call Ellie." Chuck muttered.

"You can't cause a panic." Renee said quickly, though she was trying to convince herself to not ring Stephan and Kim straight away.

"There's a nuclear bomb in LA and you're asking me not to panic?" Chuck asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Ok, calm down." Sarah stepped in, taking Chuck's hand, "Casey call Alex and tell her to go to Ellie's. Chuck, call Ellie and Devon and tell her to leave the city for a bit, go North as the wind's blowing South. Do not tell her why, just ask her to trust you. Tell her to go to your dad's place, they'll be safe there."

"What about Morgan?" Chuck asked quickly.

"Tell Ellie and Devon to call him." Sarah said, her mind remaining calm and centred, not allowing itself to run away in the panic.

"Do you know a place up north?" Renee asked carefully.

"Chuck's dad had a place in Bishop." Sarah told her, "Why?"

"Can Jack's daughter, husband and granddaughter stay there until this is over?" Renee asked.

"He's a grandfather?" Sarah asked in shock, watching Jack on the monitor.

"Focus Sarah." Renee rolled her eyes at her, "Yes and I don't think they should stay in the city." 

"Ok, tell them to meet Chuck's sister at her apartment, it's in echo park I'll give you the address in a few seconds and then they can follow Ellie and the others." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Renee nodded, turning to Jack, "Chuck's father has a place in Bishop where his family is going, they said Kim, Stephan and Teri can go, it may be a good idea to get them out the city, just in case."

"Thanks, I'll call them." Jack nodded.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of codeword, Ellie's never met these people, your daughter's never met my sister." Chuck suggested. 

"Sure." Jack rolled his eyes at the man, he was defiantly unique, "What do you have in mind?"

"Tron." Chuck told them, "Ellie will know that they're good that way."

"Tron?" Jack asked, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Yes Tron." Chuck said defiantly.

"Right." Jack and Chuck called their respective families while Casey hung up, returning to the group, "Alex and the moron are on their way to Ellie's." He grunted, "So apart from the weapons specs what else do we know?"

"Well if the weapon's in LA then it means the contact will have to have passed customs in the last 36 hours, I've got Chloe narrowing down the possibilities." Renee answered, watching Raul through the monitors.

"If you were undercover with him how come you never saw the contact?" Sarah asked curiously.

"He didn't trust me, at least not with this, I was running the other operations he ran though I managed to get a narrow list of possibilities." Renee shrugged, "I'm going to talk to him."

Renee walked into the holding room as Jack hung up and stood next to Sarah, "She misses you, she doesn't really talk about her past and her family but she carries a photo in her purse, the two of you, though you look about twenty one on it." Jack said, his eyes not leaving the monitor.

"So you and Renee huh?" Sarah asked after a minute, digesting what he'd said and choosing to change the subject, "How long?"

"Two years, give or take a bit. It's sort of unclear when we actually became official or whatever." Jack shrugged.

"So she's been...better for two years?" Sarah watched Renee closely as she talked to Raul, grilling him for information.

"It took a while, she's still has occasional bad days but they're few and far between." Jack told her, "You know you could ask her these things."

"And I'd get the Walker family answer 'I'm fine.' We don't talk about our feelings." Sarah laughed slightly bitterly.

Renee left the room and returned to the two of them, "Nicholas Jacobs was the seller." Renee told them, "He has the suitcase nuke."

"Nicholas Jacobs, former CIA, worked on special operations in specifically war, took out a terrorist wing in 2000 but three got away and went after revenge, his whole family was blown up in a letter box bomb." Chuck told them, receiving strange looks from Jack and Renee, "He blamed the US government for his loss. He notified them of the three escapees and the fact they knew who he was, asked the government to send someone to place his family in protective custody but by the time they got there the bomb had been detonated. He's been working small arms deals, assassinations, general bad guy stuff but was responsible for the modifications on the bomb."

"How do you know all that?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Photographic memory, Chuck must have seen the file at some point." Sarah shrugged, trying to cover up the intersects flash.

Renee let them towards the main floor, the pit so to speak, where all the analysts and agents were buzzing around. She walked over to the woman who'd been introduced to them earlier as Chloe O'Brian.

"We need you to find a location of Nicholas Jacobs." Renee told her.

"Seriously, I'm spread thin Renee, all my analysts are on different tasks to do with the joint chiefs' speech later today downtown." Chloe told her.

"Chuck can help." Sarah told them, "Do whatever she asks!" She told him sternly, watching him grin cheekily at her before sitting down next to Chloe, and she allowed herself to smile back.

"Hang on, the joint chiefs' are speaking today?" Casey asked, watching them, "Does that not strike anybody as a perfect target, if this guy wants to take out the military and government that is the perfect opportunity."

... ... ... ...

**We have a baddie, we have a target...dun dunn dunnnn.**

**Is anyone still reading this?**

**If you are, give us a review if you want more.**


End file.
